La vida de los espadas
by Nereida141
Summary: Unos pequeños one-shots  los primeros que hacemos  sobre la vida de nuestros Espadas favoritos. Locuras, risas, y mucha sangre  Ulquiorra  - leedlo y lo entendereis.
1. Los espadas van de compras

**LOS ESPADAS VAN DE COMPRAS****.**

**Narra Aizen**

Ese día decidí ir de compras con mis queridos espada , fuimos TODOS ,menos Tosen que se quedo en Las Noches. Es taaaaannnn sosainas que lo habría fastidiado todo, así que no le dijimos nada i nos fuimos sin el.

Orihime Inoue también vino encantada de la vida cojida del brazo de Ulquiorra, i este la miraba de reojo.

Lillynette intentaba despertar a Starrk que estaba dormido debajo de un banco, se oía los gritos de Lillynette:

-STARRK DESPIERTAAAA COÑOOOO-tan bien hablada como siempre.

Zommarie meditaba en el banco donde debajo estaba Starrk , estaba fastidiado por los gritos de la peliverde .

En Barragan iba detrás de Hallibel que iba de un lada para otro intentando quitarse al viejo pervertido de encima.

Nnoitra y Grimmjow seguían a las chicas buenas que andaban por allí.

Yammi y Aaroneiro estaban en el baño hacia un buen rato que se fueron ¿Qué estaban haciendo?...

Szayel perseguía a chicas preguntándoles :

-Puedo experimentar con vuestros cuerpos?. –las chicas huyan de el.

Yo y Gin planeábamos la destrucción del centro comercial. Gin iba en serio, tenia un mapa del centro comercial y con un rotulador rojo iba poniendo redonditas :

-mira ponemos bombas aquí ,aquí i…aquí

-Gin tengo una pregunta ¿de donde sacamos las bombas?

-….las podemos comprar aquí ¿no?

-COMO QUIERES COMPRARLAS AQUÍ!- apareció Szayel de la nada con la cara destrozada:

-Yo os las ago en dos minutos-Szayel y Gin desaparecieron levantando una nube de polvo, mire a mis queridos espadas y me di cuenta de que …ME HAVIAN DEJADO SOLOOO!

**NARRA ULQUIORRA**

Fui con la mujer a un tienda que vendían pijamas. Se quería comprar uno así que entramos. Cojio de varios colores y se los fue a probar. Yo me quedé mirando el resto de la tienda.

Cuando la mujer me llamó me giré para ver que quería.

Llevaba un pijama un tanto provocativo.

-Me queda bien Ulquiorra? – me empezó a sangrar la nariz de golpe.

-Mierda! – me tapé la nariz con la mano.

- Estas bien Ulquiorra? – se acercó a mi con la tan mala suerte de que yo me tropecé con algo que había tirado por ahí, dejando mi cara en medio de sus voluminosos pechos.

- Ey Ulquiorra, se esta bien entre esas dos peras? – la voz de Grimmjow hizo que me separara de la mujer.

- Me gustaría estar en tu pellejo, tío suertudo! – gritó Nnoitra.

Me giré y me dirigí a esos dos.

-A mi no me gustaría estar en el vuestro. – empezaron a correr y de paso ellos tocaron el trasero de algunas mujeres.

Me giré hacia la mujer seguía llevando ese pijama tan provocativo. Me volvió a sangrar la nariz.

-Mierda, no! – grité tapándome la nariz – Quítate ese pijama!

-Eh? Quieres que me lo quite aquí en medio? – me miró confundida.

-Que te vayas al probador y te cambies mujer! – se fue al probador, por fin, y se cambio.

Se compro esa cosa que ella llamaba pijama. OH no, ahora para ir por la noche a su celda tendría que llevar una o dos servilletas para la hemorragia nasal.

**NARRA STARRK**

Yo estaba….

-ZZZZZ….ZZZZZ…

**NARRA LILLYNETTE**

Starrk estaba durmiendo pero…DONDE!

No lo encontraba era capaz de dormir en cualquier lugar.

CUAL-QUIER-LU-GAR!

Fui a buscarle al cavo de un ratito me encontré a Ulquiorra y a la Inoue, estaban sentados en un banco tomando un helado.

Me di cuenta de que de golpe le sangraba la nariz ,me acerque , lo señale y…

-JAJAJAJ ERES PENOSOJAJA ULQUI-CHAN!

-Que quieres Lillynette?-me pregunto Ulqui-chan, me puse seria de golpe y le dije :

-Habéis visto a Starrk?-me acerque ,creo que un poco demasiado a Ulqui-chan

-te puedes separar un poco Lillynette?-me separe

-creo que lo he visto ir al banyo hace un rato-me dijo Inoue.

Me fui corriendo al baño ,hoy unos ruidos extraños procedentes del baño de mujeres y unos ronquidos de baños de hombres …ESE ERA STARRK!, así que entre sin pensar ,en la primera puerta se oía:

-ZZZ…ZZZ

-STARRK DESPIERTA COÑOOO-abrió la puerta i dijo:

-dos…ZZZZ…-le coji del pelo y me lo lleve a rastras a fuera del lavabo, le deje al suelo y unas chicas se acercaron a el, se despertó ,las cojio de los hombros y les dijo:

-venga vamos a tomar algo.

-al menos….esta despierto…no?-sonreí y me largue con el.

Esperemos que me invite a un batido de chocolate…

**NARRA ZOMMARIE**

Yo estaba ahí, intentando meditar. Pero entre los chillos infernales de Lillynette y la gente que pasaba hablando y chillando no podía meditar en paz.

Así que busqué a Ulquiorra, que estaba en un banco con la humana Orihime Inoue sentada sobre el, con la piernas rodeando su cintura y besándose en medio de todo el centro comercial. La gente les miraba tapando los ojos de sus hijos y pasando rápidamente.

Me acerqué a ellos, coji a la humana de la ropa y la senté a su lado. Miré a Ulquiorra.

-Ábreme una garganta, me voy. – se levanto y me abrió la garganta empujándome con el pie hacia dentro y grité – La próxima vez no hagáis eso en publico! – se pusieron rojos y me cerró la garganta.

Llegue a Las Noches y me encontré a Tousen sentado en el trono de Aizen con un reproductor de DVD mirando una película XXX con palomitas de azúcar. Parece que no le había venido mal que le dejáramos aquí solo. Me senté con el y miramos la película juntos. Realmente esto, si que es vida.

**NARRA HALLIBEL**

Tenia el viejo pervertido de Barragan detrás mío ,como podía hacer que me dejara en paz?.

Entre en una tienda y me hice pasar por un maniquí .

Vi como pasaba de largo así que salí de puntillas sin que me viera, me fui corriendo.

Al cavo de un rato me encontré con Aizen-sama:

-Aizen-samaaaa ayúdeme-me tire en sus brazos:

-Que pasa mi querida Hallibel?

-Barragan me persigue, ayúdeme- vi a Barragán y le solté un beso a Aizen-sama ,Barragán nos miro i dijo :

-de que me suena esta pareja?, bueno voy a buscar a Hallibel…-vi como se largaba así que me separe, mire a Aizen-sama , estaba en shock , le coji de los hombros y lo empecé a menear hacia adelante y a tras:

-AIZEN–SAMAAAA,DESPIERTE,AIZENNNN-SAMAAA-la gente que pasaba nos miraba con cara rara, así que lo coji como un saco de patatas y lo metí en la fuente que había allí cerca:

-que hago yo dentro la fuente?-me pregunto Aizen-sama

-No se… - mentí.

**NARRA GRIMMJOW**

Estaba con Nnoitra, persiguiendo tías buenas ,vimos a dos chicas de espaldas una con el pelo corto y la otra con el pelo largo, una morena y la otra rubia.

Le di dos golpecitos con el cado y le dije en voz baja :

-mira que tías tan buenas- nos acercamos y les dijimos:

-nos queréis hacer compañía un ra…-las miramos y …ERAN DOS HOMBRES VESTIDOS DE TIAS!

El rubio con voz amariconada nos dijo en tono sensual:

- Vale, porque no? Un ratito de diversión no nos vendría mal… - me dijo acercándose a mi y pasando un dedo por mi mejilla.

Se me puso la piel de gallina y yo y Nnoitra nos fuimos lo mas rápido posible de allí.

-Haver si la próxima vez escoges mejor, carbón! – le grité.

-Pero si has sido tu el de: Mira que tías tan buenas! – me gritó.

La verdad, tenia toda la razón. Pero claro yo no se la iba a dar.

-Mira aquellas de allí! – grité. Esta vez estaba seguro que eran chicas.

**NARRA NNOITRA**

Me acerque a las chicas pivonas. Le di una nalgada a la mas buena de las dos. Joder que tetorras! Eran mas grandes que las de la Pet-sama! Se giró hacia mi y me dio una bofetada en la cara. Me la había dejado roja! Me cago en…

Su amiga se acercó y me hizo una llave de karate, haciendo que me comiera el escaparate de una tienda de ropa interior. Me dio tan fuerte que llegue a los probadores y dentro había una chica improbándose un sujetador. Me la quedé mirando.

-Jodeeeeeer! Estas buenísima! – grité sin querer.

Ella gritó y me tiraba cosas: Llaves, la cortina, el palo de la cortina, el bolso, el mobil… I como no, me quede el movil.

Salí corriendo de allí y me encontré con Grimmjow rodeado de mujeres.

-HIJO DE…! – sonó el timbre de las rebajas, haciendo que las chicas que rodeaban a Grimmjow se largaran. Y por mi mala suerte, aplastándome a mi en el proceso. Después de la estampida vino Grimmjow y se dirigió a mi:

Que te pasa? Es como si te hubiera pisoteado una manada de gente. – me levanté y le di un golpe con el pie en la barriga haciendo que se estrellara en la pared pasando por delante de Ulquiorra y la Pet-sama. Me senté en un banco y esperé a que acabase de pelearse con Ulquiorra para ir a buscar un helado. Tantos golpes me habían dado calor. No penséis mal, que os conozco.

**NARRA ARRONEIRO**

En el mismo instante en que llegamos al centro comercial, estaba mareado así que le dije al que tenia al lado ,que por mi mala suerte era Yammi:

-Yammi, me acompañáis al baño?

-pe…pero que me quieres hacerme…-lo mire i le dije:

-QUE TE CREES QUE TE VOI HACER?

-no se…que un hombre me pida para ir al baño no se: eso ,lo de mas allá (imaginación de Yammi)

-NO TE VOI A HACER NADAAA, VENNN-lo agarre de la muñeca y nos fuimos al primer baño que encontramos, no sabría decir si nos metimos el de hombres o el de mujer.

Vomite un poco.

-Mierda Ulquiorra si no fuera tan despistado por culpa de esa humana no me hubiera mandado a una Montaña rusa - Salí y me encontré a Yammi que una mujer le daba una paliza…

-NOOO PARRRAAA YAAAA VASTAAAA AYYYY ARRONEIRO SOS-lo mire y me largue a fuera, mire a la puerta, había un cartel que decía "mujeres".

Salio Yammi del banyo medio muerto:

-pero por que se enfada?

-por que es el banyo de mujeres-se quedo con la boca abierta (estilo Shin Chan).

Vimos a Starrk y a Lillynette que se iban con unas chicas a tomar algo. Starrk nos vio i nos dijo:

-por que no os animáis y venís con nosotros?-antes de que me diera cuenta Yammi me arrastraba con ellos…vía a lo lejos a Szayel y a Gin que hacían cara de tener algo entre manos y una sonrisa maléfica…..

**NARRA SZAYEL **

Fui a comprar material para hacer bombas caseras . Una vez conseguido el material me fui a la azotea con Gin:

-ay están los ingredientes y la receta, vamos?-Gin con esa mirada zorruna suya y yo empacamos hacer las bombas caseras.

Una vez terminadas nos fuimos dentro del centro comercial, una la dejamos a la azotea, otra en las tuberías del baño, en un bar y en el cine.

Nos reunimos con Aize que no sabemos por que estaba empapado, Ulquiorra con sangre en la nariz, Starrk, Yammi ,Aaroneiro y Lillynette borrachos ,Nnoitra con marcas de zapatos en la cara, Grimmjow medio ahogado (a saber por que?), Barragan…

-chicos y Barragan?-miramos a nuestro alrededor estaba perdido?

-CHICOS AQUÍ ESTOIII, NO OS ENCONTRABAA- una vez todos reunidos nos fuimos.

Cuando llegue a MI laboratorio puse la televisión nadie había dicho nada de bombas ,así que me dispuse a encender la que tenia…

**NARRA AIZEN**

-QUIEN COÑO A TOCADO MI DVD- vi a Tosen y Zommarie salir de mi cuarto me gire :

-OS VOI A MATAR- empecé a correr detrás suyo y de golpe…

KABUMMMM

Alguien había echo que Las Noches explotara y yo savia perfectamente quien había sido…:

-SZAYELLLLLLL!

**NARRA SZAYEL **

Estaba muyyyy lejos de Las Noches y todo chamuscado ,pude oír la voz de Aizen :

-SZAYELLLLL

-no me pienso acercar a Las Noches por una buena temporada…


	2. Reformas en las noches

ATENCIOOON! Este fanfic de humor lo hago junto con una amiga. (Nos aburrimos mucho) -.-'

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son nuestros sino de Tite Kubo.

(Si fueran nuestros haria que Ulquiorra sobreviviera y que viviera feliz para siempre junto a Orihime, que Gin viviese junto con Matsumoto y que a Aizen le perdonaran la vida... pero... no puede ser (:)

**REFORMAS EN LAS NOCHES**

Era un día apacible en las Noches , después de la visita de los Espadas en el Centro Comercial, el octava Espada Szayel Aporro Granz no había aparecido en las Noches durante dos semanas, cuando apareció por allí, todos los Espadas se reunieron para comentar el pequeño accidente de la bomba, ya que solo había quedado una simple torre intacta .

**-NARRA AIZEN-**

- Queridos espadas, gracias al nuestro científico - dirigí la mirada a Szayel - tenemos que hacer reformas en Las Noches, pero, como todos sabéis, solo a quedado intacta esta torre, por eso para dormir tendremos que compartir habitación. - me extrañé nadie se quejó - así que yo mismo he hecho las parejas. La primera pareja Szayel y Nnoitra…

-Y UNA MIERDA DUERMO CON UN MARICA, QUIEN SABE QUE ME HARA!-ya me extrañava a mi que nadie se quejara…

-Nnoitra, silencio por favor, dormirás con el te guste o no - añadió Gin.

-Bien entonces la segunda pareja es Gin y Starrk

-ZZZ…ZZZ

-NO PODRE DORMIR CON ESTE TIO RONCANDO DE ESA MANERA!

-Con un gran pesar lo siento,tercera pareja yo y Hallibel.

-HALLIBEL DUERME CONMIGO! – gritó Grimmjow

-Grimmjow tu duermes con Lillynette.

-NI EN BROMA DUERMO CON ESTE PERVERTIDO! - chilló la pequeña peliverde.

-es lo que hay… cuarta pareja Ulquiorra y Inoue.

-QUEEEEEE!-gritaron a unísono Grimmjow y Nnoitra

-SI EL DUERME CON UNA TIA BUENA YO TAMBIEN DUERMO CON ELLOS!- chilló Nnoitra.

-Y YO ME AÑADO! –grito Grimmjow.

-I que te lo crees tu. -dijo Ulquiorra.

-Vasta ya queridos espadas, los que faltan se han ido de misión.

- Entonces perfecto yo me voy a…ZZZZ…ZZZ…- Gin se lo miraba pensado "y yo tengo que pasar la noche con ese soso?".

Gin cogió a Starrk por el cuello de la ropa y se lo llevo arrastras.

-**NARRA ULQUIORRA-**

Una vez terminada la reunión me dirigí donde estaba la mujer. Abrí la puerta de la habitación, se giro hacia mi y me dijo:

- Hola Ulquiorra.

Llevaba ese pijama tan provocativo, me empezó a sangrar la nariz :

- Ulquiorra estas bien?

Se acerco a mi, me cogió, me abrazo entre sus voluminosos pechos y me salio mucha mas sangre, me separe de ella a buscar pañuelos.

Encontré pañuelos por ahí.

- Hazme el favor de ponerte algo decente, mujer - se me acerco y me susurró al oído.

- Para que, si me lo había comprado adrede para ti...

Me salia tanta sangre que me empecé a marearme , vi que la puerta estaba abierta y Nnoitra nos miraba con cara de "suertudo de mierda yo también quiero" tenia un dedo en la boca y hacia cara de "dejadme entrar",Grimmjow se acerco a Nnoitra y le dijo :

- Que miras?

Nos señalo y vio que me sangraba la nariz, Grimmjow me señaló y chilló:

-JAJAJAJAJAJA PRINGADO JAJAJAJA

Me acerque a el y les tire un cero. Salieron volando.

**-NARRA GRIMMJOW—**

Mierda Ulquiorra, nos mando tan lejos que tardamos media hora en volver a nuestra habitación que por desgracia estaba al lado de la de Gin y Starrk, se oian gritos de Gin.

-STARRKK DESPIERTA COÑOOOO!

Al cavo de un ratito se dejaron de oír los gritos y se empezaron a oír las risitas de Gin y Starrk. Fui a ver que pasaba.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré a Gin, Starrk y Lillynette, mas borrachos que una cuba :

-LILLYNETTE, QUE HACES BORRACHA? ERES UNA CRIA!

-Es que vine a ayudar… hip …a Gin a despertar a…hip…Starrk…hip …y se lo pasaban tan bien que me anime a probar lo que bebían y..hip…

Vi que en en suelo havia una botella de Ron, Gin (nuestro Gin no, es una bebida), Whisky ,Valentains , Sake… etc.

-Va Grimmjow animate hombre.

Me dijo Starrk, con una botella de Ron en la mano ,cojio la botella me la puso en la boca y me la bebí de un trago y ya no recuerdo nada mas.

**-NARRA NNOITRA—**

Estaba por el pasillo con Szayel hablando de no se que tontería, oímos unas risas, nos acercamos, estaba la puerta abierta de una de las habitaciones, nos acercamos y vimos a Starrk, Gin ,Grimmjow ,Starrk y Lillynette borrachos como una cuba, Szayel sonrió y dijo:

-YO TAMBIEN QUIEROOOO!

Se acerco a ellos , se sentó y empezaron todos a beber.

Yo me senté en un rincón intentando pasar por desapercibido, pero Grimmjow se me acerco y me izo beber de golpe una botella de Valentains de un trago, cogí la botella y dije:

-PRUEBA O VERDADDD!

-SIIII!- dijeron al unisono

-ESPERAD! -dijo Szayel -AHORA VUELVO!-se fue y regreso con la Pet-sama y Ulquiorra detrás intentando matarlo.

Se sentaron y de golpe oímos algo.

-ZZZ….ZZZZZ…ZZZ

-STARRRKKKK DESPIERTAAAA!

-dos minutos mas…

Empezamos a jugar prueba o verdad ,Grimmjow empezó a girar la botella y le toco a la Pet-sama.

-Princesa, prueba o verdad?

-Prueba.

-Maquilla a Starrk.

-Bien, un segundo, vuelvo en seguida- se largo por la puerta y regreso con una especie de maletín .

Se puso a maquillar a Starrk, parecía una mujer de verdad, llevaba los ojos pintados,los lavios color carmesi… En resumen, estaba para publicarlo en el periodico.

Estuvimos un buen rato riéndonos , la Pet-sama empezó a girar la botella y le toco a Grimmjow.

-Grimmjow prueba o verdad?

- prueba.

-Tiñete el pelo rosa como Szayel –le dio lo necesario para teñirse y el muy imbécil se lo tiñó.

Grimmjow izo rodar la botella pero con la mala pata que le toco a Ulquiorra.

-Ulquiorra prueba o verdad

-…verdad…

Grimmjow dio un salto lo señalo y dijo :

-CONFIESA TE GUSTA LA PRINCESA?

Todos nos lo quedamos mirando y empezamos a chillar y tirar botellas.

-ESO TODO EL MUNDO LO SABE! - chillé tirandole una botella en la cabeza.

-IMBECIL!

-QUE DIGA OTRA VERDAD !

-Muéstranos tu segunda resurrección

Lo señalo con el dedo y le lanzo un cero dejándolo chamuscado:

-pues prueba, DALE UN BESO A LILLYNETTE EN LA BOCA!

Le solto un piquito y todos nos quedamos con una "o" en la boca.

-que os pensavais que no tenia cojones o que? - preguntó Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra giro la botella y me toco a mi :

-prueba o verdad?

-prueba.

-dale un beso a Szayel... con lengua...

-Ven aquí cariño , que te voy a meter la lengua asta la garganta –me dijo Szayel, con voz provocativa y relamiéndose los labios.

**-NARRA YYLFORTE—**

Yo era el reportero del periódico de Las Noches, me dirija a revelar las fotos que había echo ese día, cuando pase por delante de una puerta que estaba abierta y vi como Nnoitra y …MI HERMANO SE DABAN UN BESO EN LA BOCA!

Saqué mi cámara de hacer fotos y saque un par de fotos de mi hermano Szayel y Nnoitra.

- Esta va para la portada – murmuré para mi mismo.

Me fui corriendo a revelarlas.

-**NARRA NNOITRA—**

QUE ASCO YO DANDOLE UN BESO CON LENGUA A ESE MARICON!

Nos separamos.

-Puag! Que asco. - puse cara de asco.

-A mi me a gustado...-me dijo con un dedo en la boca mientras que la otra mano se la pasaba por el pecho.

Todos se empezaron a reír.

Pasamos toda la noche jugando y haciendo pruebas estúpidas, hasta que nos dormimos todos.

**-NARRA EL NARRADOR –-**

Pasaron las horas con calma, Aizen no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, por que estaba ocupado con Hallibel (no piensen mal)que esta estaba durmiendo y Aizen no pudo dormir asta las 7 de la mañana, causa de un gran sangrado nasal, los Espadas durmieron en una sola habitación. Starrk dormía en el suelo con la cara aun maquillada y con Lillynette encima, Nnoitra dormía encima de Szayel que estaba en el suelo, Ulquiorra dormía abrazado a Inoue y Grimmjow dormía con una mano en el pecho de Inoue…

Cuando Starrk se despertó para ir al baño se miro a un espejo y soltó un chillido de niña, fue corriendo a la habitación y chillo, haciendo que se despertaran todos los de la habitación:

-PERO QUE COÑO ME HABEIS ECHOO EN LA CARA!

-nada, te queda muy bien - dijo Grimmjow burlandose.

-SI I A TI EL PELO ROSA TAMBIEN!

-QUEEEE?

-mira –dijo Szayel con un espejo de bolsillo en la mano.

-MI PELO! MI PELO AZUL TAN BONITOOO!

Pasó por allí Yylforte chillando con un periódico en las manos.

-EXTRA EXTRA NNOITRA Y SZAYEL SE BESAN!

Estos dos lo miraron con ganas de matarlo y empezaron a correr. Yylforte delante y Szayel y Nnoitra detrás suyo. A saber donde llegaron…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Les gusto? Porfavor dejenme reviews y colgaremos la continuacion :) Grax!


	3. Una visita en el hospital

Autora Nuria: Bueno, primero de todo os digo que los personajes son miooooos!

Ulquiorra: No. Los personajes son de Tite Kubo-sama.

Autora Nuria: Lo se T.T

Hitsugaya: Que haceis?

Autora Nuria: (abrazada a Ulquiorra) Naaadaaa!

Autora Silvia: Shiroooo-chaaaaaann! (tirarse a sus brazos) Como tu por aquí?

Hitsugaya: Pasaba por aquí. Esto... Silvia que haces?

Autora Silvia: (sentada con Nuria y Ulquiorra bebiendo sake) Nadaa! Vienes?

Hitsugaya: Si no queda mas remedio... (se sienta tambien)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

UNA VISITA EN EL HOSPITAL

-**NARRA GIN-**

**- **Bien,chicos, os he reunido aquí en el salón…esto…Starrk estoy hablando…STARRRRKKK DESPIERTA!-entró Lillynette y le dio un ostia en la nuca, se despertó de golpe:

- YAAA ESTAA!

- Gracias Lillynette –salio por la puerta - bien como iba diciendo nuestro señor Aizen esta en el hospital, a causa de una intoxicación misteriosa - mire a Szayel, sonreía, de manera que dije - espada nº8 nos puede decir lo que le hace tanta gracia?

-Err…nada

-Yaaa…bueno… hoy iremos a visitarle al hospital – miré a Ulquiorra – Y… si Ulquiorra, puedes llevar a Orihime. – vi un pequeño, pero pero pero muy muy muy pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Pescado va! – gritó Grimmjow.

- Yo tambieeeen! Pescado vaaa! – gritó Nnoitra, el pescado aterrizo en la cabeza de Starrk que le tiró un cero por despertarlo.

- ¡OS QUEREIS CALLAR DE UNA… - no pudo terminar la frase ya que Grimmjow le tiro otro pescado en la cara.

- Calla y sigue durmiendo. – le miro de reojo.

- ¡CALLATE!- le tiro un cero a Grimmjow que lo dejo carbonizado.

- Esto… - creí que se habían olvidado de mi – podemos seguir con la reunión?

- Si – Ulquiorra miro desafiante a Grimmjow, Nnoitra y a Starrk, aunque este ultimo ya estaba dormido. Los dos restantes se quedaron mudos.

- Bien, seguidme pues. – me di la vuelta – Se me olvidaba deciros una cosa – me volví a girar y me di cuenta de que Ulquiorra estaba enterrado entre pescados… El nombrado hizo un cero para quitarse los pescados de encima y Grimmjow hizo un comentario.

- Alguien quiere pescado frito? – una niña peliverde entro en la sala.

- ¡YOOOOOOOO! – gritó Lillynette abriendo la boca para haber si le caía un pescado de la lluvia dentro.

- Esto… ¿me seguís por favor? – caminé delante de ellos y cuando llegamos a la puerta donde estaba Aizen les dije que esperaran allí.

Le dije a Aizen que los Espadas entrarían de dos en dos. El asintió y salí del cuarto para llamar a los Espada.

Pero… Grimmjow y Nnoitra perseguían a las Arrancars de servicio medico y Nnoitra era perseguido por su fracción Tesla. Barragán estaba admirando desde lejos a Hallibel. Esta estaba esperando sentada en una silla con los brazos cruzados debajo de sus pechos y los ojos cerrados. Aaroneiro estaba camuflándose como si fuera una lámpara de lava. Ulquiorra y Orihime se daban el lote ahí mismo. Yammi le preguntaba cosas sin sentido a Szayel y este pasaba de el por completo. Starrk dormía en un banco con Lillynette encima y Zommarie recitaba no se que estupideces en voz alta.

- Lillynette, Starrk, ya podéis pasar. – me los quedé mirando y no se despertaban – ¡STARRK! ¡LILLYNETTE! ¡DESPERTAD! – se incorporaron de golpe pero se volvieron a tumbar.

La única opción que vi fue arrastrarles adentro. Y eso hice. Cuando estuvimos dentro Lillynette se levantó.

-¿Como esta Aizen-sama? ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó la peliverde. Yo estaba en un rincón admirando la escena.

- Si, bueno… - puso una mano en la cabeza de la pequeña niña – ¿Y tu cuidas bien de Starrk?

- ¡Si! – giro levantando una mano y poniéndola encima del hombro de Starrk que aun estaba sentado en el suelo.

Starrk se levantó y se acercó a la camilla de Aizen.

- ¿Aizen-sama, no le importara que le haga compañía por cinco minutos verdad? – se incorporó y destapo a Aizen para meterse el dentro aplastando a Aizen.

- Gi… Gin… ayuda… por… favor… - corrí a quitar a Starrk de encima de Aizen, pero no podía.

- ¡Lillynette! ¡Ayúdame! – Starrk se había dormido y la única capaz de mover a Starrk del sitio cuando dormía era la peliverde.

- Voy… - cojió a Starrk i lo tiro a la pared mientras le gritaba – ¡HABER CUANDO ESPAVILAS! ¡NO TE PUEDE QUEDAR DURMIENDO ENCIMA DE LA GENTE ASI COMO ASI!

Decidí que la visita de Starrk y Lillynette había terminado aquí antes de que Starrk acabara aplastando a Aizen y se tuviera que quedar una semanita mas.

Salimos del cuarto para avisar a Hallibel y Barragán pero se habían largado.

Pasamos directamente a los siguientes, como estaban hay dándose el lote, me acerque, los separe y les dije:

-Ya podéis pasar.

Vi que Ulquiorra me lanzaba un cero lo esquive por los pelos , me chamuscó un mechón de pelo.

Al final entraron, Lord Aizen me miro.

-¿Que te ha pasado en el pelo, Gin?

-Esto… es una larga historia

Orihime le pregunto:

-¿Te encuentras bien Aizen?

-Bueno mejor que el otro día si…

-Bien. - dijo Ulquiorra.

Cojió de la muñeca a la Inoue y la arrastró, ella no tocaba los pies en el suelo y yo me quede con cara de "WTF?"

Salí del cuarto para avisar a Gimmjow y Nnoitra, ellos plantaban tiendas de campaña y ponían carteles de manifestación, chillando:

-¡NO QUEREMOS VIEJAS, QUEREMOS TIAS BUENAS!

Y Nnoitra decía a pleno pulmón.

- ¡QUE ESTEN BUENAS Y TENGAN BUENAS PERAS!

Todas las enfermeras que pasaban los miraban y se reían.

Así que pase a los otros dos: Szayel y Arroneiro.

- Tengo que ir a mi laboratorio con Tesla que tiene un problema, así que yo pasare luego. - dijó Szayel.

Y se fue arrastrando a Tesla, así que pasó solo Arroneiro, ya que Yammi estaba al baño, dios sabe que hacia ese "hombre" en el baño.

-AIZEN-SAMAAAAA - Arroneiro se tiro en sus brazos (en cámara lenta).

- Se acerca un objeto desconocido... esta muy cerca…¡GIN SOCORROOOOOO!

- ¿Que quiere que haga yo, señor Aizen?

-¡SACAMELO DE ENCIMA!

Me acerque a Arroneiro y le cojí de los pies, pero lo que conseguí fue que me diera patadas en la cara, así que cuando se canso lo soltó.

-Bien aquí se termina mi visita.

Y yo dije en voz baja:

- Pero si te has pasado 30 minutos abrazando al pobre señor Aizen...

Cuando salimos, vimos a Tesla huyendo de Szayel. Corría tan rápido que levanto una nube de polvo y una corriente de aire, todo se tiene que decir, era muy buena…

Szayel llevaba Tesla como si fuera un perro y este lo llevaba arrastrando por ahí, se paro delante mío y ato a Tesla en un banco y le dijo :

-Quédate aquí chucho.

- ¡ES MI FRACCION, NO LA TUYA! –dijo Nnoitra que seguía con la manifestación .

Szayel entró ignorando a Nnoitra .

- ¿Que tal señor Aizen?

-Oye ¿porque te ríes tanto?

-No se. - dijo Szayel con los brazos cruzados.

- Acaso no tendrás nada que ver, Szayel?

Szayel miro los resultados de las pruebas.

- ¿Yo? Que va… Si no tenia ni idea de que fuera MI experimento 143.

Se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se largo corriendo, Aizen se enfadó y chilló.

- ¡SZAYYELLLL APOORRRROOO GRANZZZ TE VOI A MATARRR!

Pero Szayel estaba ya muyyy lejos.

**-NARRA YYLFORTE—**

Vi mi hermano que corría desesperadamente, vi pasar detrás suyo a Aizen que llevaba a rastras a Gin, (creo que ya se encuentra mejor) detrás suyo Grimmjow con una pancarta que decía "no queremos viejas, queremos tías buenas",detrás suyo Nnoitra con Tesla , este llevaba una correa atada en el cuello como un perrito, (yo sabia que Tesla era el perrito faldero de Nnoitra, pero asta esos extremos...) Hallibel que huya de Barragán (viejo verde), después para seguir el complot estaba Arroneiro, que iba andando y fue atropellado por Yammi que buscaba un baño, (¿que le habría echo al otro banyo?) Solo los de la unidad de curación lo saben. Lillinette que llevaba a rastras a Starrk y para finalizar un rayo verde pero se desvío de donde habían ido los demás…

- ¿Esos no eran Ulqui-Chan y Inoue? - pregunté para mi mismo.

Bueno pienso que los espadas de este siglo están como una puta cabra y pensando esto me caí por las escaleras…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Autora Silvia: Este... HIP ha sido... HIP... buenissimo... HIP! (con toshiro al lado intentando no emborracharse)

Ulquiorra: Ha estado bien...

Autora Nuria: Tu te callas! Has visto? Te dabas el lote enmedio del hospital de Las Noches!

Toshiro: Hay hospital en Las Noches?

Ulquiorra: Claro que si. Como quieres que nos curemos? (bebiendo de un trago una botella de sake)

(Aparecen Gin i Rangiku montando en moto y se van conduciendo)

Autora Nuria: Esto...

Autora Silvia: Eso a sido raro.

Todos: Si...

Toshiro: Dejen reviews! Y porque me llamais Toshiro? Es capitan Hitsugaya!


	4. Un gato en Las Noches

Hola! Estamos aquí de nuevo! Esta vez, Toshiro, Ulquiorra, Gin y Matsumoto estan aquí para juzgar el capitulo de hoy. Que por cierto, perdon la tardanza pero estamos en epoca de examenes...

Nuria: Por favor Matsumoto, deja de ligarte a Gin y ponte en tu sitio.

Matsu: Haaaaiiii! (se sienta, al lado de Gin)

Silvia: Este capitulo se llama... Un gato en las noches! Que lo disfruten!

Toshiro: ¿Dijiste gato?

Silvia: Si, dije GATO.

Toshiro: No me digas que hoy sacaras a Yoruhici en el capitulo...

Nuria: ¬¬ si dices eso (si la hubieras acertado) le quitarias la gracia! Ulquiorra! Di algoo, ¿estas mudo?

Ulqui: ...

Nuria: Ehmm vaaaleeee... ... Pues aquí el capitulo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era un día tranquilo en las noches ,el octava espada, Szayel, el quinto; Nnoitra y el arrancar Yylforte, fueron a buscar algo para el experimento del Octava, les costo lo suyo pero lo consiguieron.

**-NARRA NNOITRA—**

¡MIERDA GATO ME A DEJADO LA CARA TODA CON RASGUÑOS!

Fui con Szayel, yo llevaba la jaula y su hermano se largó, fui a su laboratorio con el animal ese (Szayel, no el gato), cuando llegamos me dijo:

- Déjalo por allí y... ¡LARGATE!

- ¡Y UNA MIERDA!

- ¿Que quieres ligar conmigo? – me sonrío con una sonrisa picara.

- ¡UNA MIERDA! ¡CURAME LOS ARAÑAZOS DE TU ASQUEROSO ANIMAL!

- Vaya decepción…

Cogió el botiquín de un pequeño armario detrás de una montaña de papeles, detrás de una motosierra. Espera... ¿qué hacia una motosierra en el laboratorio de Szayel? El botiquín tenia telas de araña y todo… A saber que habría dentro… Que asco… sopló un poco para sacarle el polvo y demás.

- Haber que tenemos aquí… ¡Ah! unas pastillas… Caducadas… Mas pastillas… ¡bagh!

Se levanto y tiro todo el botiquín en la basura como si fuera un jugador de básquet, y lo mas impresionante de todo es que ¡lo metió dentro!

- Ve con Inoue, ella te curara.

- ¡Y UNA MIERDA!

-De acuerdo, pero ¿conoces mas palabras a parte de una mierda?

No conteste.

Abrió otro armario, allí había un botiquín nuevo.

- ¿¡POR QUE COÑO NO HAS SACADO ESE ANTES!

- Porque quería que te largaras.

Cojio agua oxigenada, algodón y unas pinzas, empezó a curarme las heridas, lo hacía tan fuerte que me hacia daño:

- ¡CABRON ME ACES DAÑO!

- ¡Pues te curas tu solo!

- Si claro, ¿¡COMO QUIERES QUE LO HAGA SI NO ME VEO!

Se abrió la puerta, miramos era la Pet-sama:

- Esto… necesitáis ayu…

Ulquiorra la cojio y se la llevo que no tocaba los pies en el suelo, casi consiguió volar sin alas…

- Bien ya esta, ¿merezco un premio no? ¡Dame un besito!

Se acerco a mi poniendo morritos.

- Si aquí lo tienes.

Le di un puñetazo a la cara tan fuerte que lo estampé contra la pared que había dos metros mas atrás, con la desgracia de que la jaula del "animal" ese (el gato, no Szayel) cayera al suelo y el animal se escapara. Salió por la puerta en dirección a la habitación de Grimmjow.

**-NARRA GRIMMJOW—**

Estaba en mi cama estirado y vi como algo entraba por la puerta, me levanté y vi que era un gatito, era un gatito blanco con manchas negras, en uno de sus ojitos tenia una mancha negra, lo cogí y dije :

- ¡QUE MONADA!

De repente entraron Szayel y Nnoitra:

- ¡JAJAJAJA A GRIMMJOW LE GUSTAN AJAJAJAJ LOS GATOS JAJAJA!

Dijo Nnoitra. Lo mire y le dije :

- ¡SOY UNA PANTERA CAPULLO!

Se dejo de reír, parecía que el gato me había cojido cariño.

- Grimmjow ya se que te gustan los gatos, pero damelo - me dijo Szayel, me negué con la cabeza

- Grimmjow dámelo.

- ¡NO ME DA LA GANA! ¡A SABER QUE LE HACES!

Salí por la puerta dándoles un empujón y tirando a Szayel al suelo, corrí por todas Las Noches asta que me encontré con Orihime y Ulquiorra, por lo visto a la princesa le hizo gracia el gato, pero Ulquiorra no se acerco a mi, a caso…

- Mira Ulqui-chan.

Lo acerque demasiado a su cara, casi podía notar su aliento

- Saca esa cosa de mi vista, basura. Si me repugna tu presencia, imagina esta cosa.

- ¡ESTAS OFENDIENDO TODOS LOS FELINOS DEL MUNDO! – grité ofendido.

- Lo se, por eso te lo digo. Vamonos mujer.

Se iban a largar...

- ESPERAD - se giraron, los mire con cara de pena - Szayel quiere el gatito a saber que le hace, ayúdanos…

- No.

- ¡Pero Ulquiorra, los tenemos que ayudar! - dijo la princesa cojiendole del brazo.

- Vale.

Se me acerco, cojio el gato por la nuca , lo apunto con el dedo a punto de tirarle un Cero, la mujer se lo impidió cogiendo del brazo.

- ¡No lo mates!

Le arranqué al gato de las manos y le dijimos al unísono:

- ¡PERO QUE CRUEL ESRES ULQUIORRA!

- YA SE - miramos a la princesa – Vamos a hablar con Aizen, a ver que podemos hacer

- Si, ¿por que no?

Fuimos a ver a Aizen-sama, se oían unos gritos de Hallibel , Gin y Aizen.

Aizen estaba tumbado con Hallibel encima y Gin encima de Hallibel.

- ¡Uaaauuu! Yo tambien! – la princesa se tiro encima de Gin haciendo que hiciera un gemido de dolor… aunque quiza fue de placer…

- ¿Como van las cosas por ahí abajo, Lord Aizen? – grité desde la entrada.

- Me aplastan… - me puse a reir.

- No, no… Por ahí abajo… Usted ya me entiende… - Ulquiorra me estampo contra el suelo haciendo que el gato saltara para ir al lado de la torre humana. Todos se levantaron. La princesa se quedo viendo el gato que estaba con los ojos cerrados al lado de Gin.

- ¡Giiiiiiin! Mira he encontrado tu gemelo – El gato y Gin abrieron los ojos y se miraron mutuamente. Despues los volvieron a cerrar.

Gin cojio el felino y lo examino. Después le dio la razón a la princesa. A continuación se acerco a Aizen con el gato en brazos.

-Mira Lord Aizen, se parece a mi. – Gin le puso el gato en la cara (literalmente).

- Gin, saca a este bicho de mi cara… ¡A-A-ACHHUUUS!

Gin saco el gato de la cara de su ''amigo'' y lo tiro hacia atrás haciendo que el gato soltara un chillido de terror.

Lo cogí de milagro. Pobre minino…

- Lord Aizen – nombré – ¿me lo puedo quedar? – pregunté con cara de cachorrito. Así casi nadie podría decirme que no.

- No – como he dicho, CASI nadie.

- Pe-pero…

- No.

- ¡AQUÍ ESTAN! ¡Nnoitra coge a Grimmjow! – Nnoitra se lanzó (literalmente) a intentar retenerme. Y por desgracia, lo consiguió.

Szayel se acercó a mi y me arrancó el felino de mis manos. Después se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

- Espera Szayel, ¿que es lo que quieres hacer con ESO? – preguntó Lord Aizen antes de que Szayel saliera de la sala.

- ¿Yo? Necesito un pelo – todos nos quedamos en silencio.

- ¿Y nada mas? – preguntó de nuevo Lord Aizen.

- Y… nada mas. – Szayel sonrió pero esa sonrisa se le borró de la cara en cuanto Nnoitra, yo y Aizen nos intentamos ir sobre el y matarlo (literalmente).

**-NARRA SZAYEL -–**

**-**Pero Nnoitra, ¡¿como me haces esto? ¡Con lo bien que nos lo pasamos esta noche! – justo como estaba planeado, todos se quedaron mirando a Nnoitra con cara rara.

¡Eso es mentira! – me señaló, pero yo ya no estaba allí.

El plan consistía en hacer que Nnoitra quedara avergonzado, que todos se le quedaran mirando y que yo, aprovechando el descuido de los demás, salir de allí lo mas rápido posible.

Había salido corriendo. Si llego a estar un rato mas allí seguro que ahora mismo estaría sin cabeza.

Llego al laboratorio y me quedo mirando al gato en mis bazos. Ahora que lo pienso… ¿para que quería yo un pelo de gato? Mañana aré que lo vuelvan a llevar al Mundo Humano...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ulqui: Estubo bien.

Silvia: Sip.

Núria: Sehhh!

Toshiro: Si, bueno, estubo divertido (no dio una sola carcajada en todo el capitulo)

Gin: Matsumoto me ha estado acosando! Y me tocó el trasero!

Matsu: Eso no es verdad...

Núria y Silvia: Hasta la proxima!

Grimmjow: Y dejen reviews (persiguiendo a un ratón)

Todos menos Silvia: Y de donde salio este¿?

Silvia: Pues de Las Noches!

Todos: AHHHH

6


End file.
